


Blind Date

by Dananickerson82



Series: Glee Drabbles [104]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26902936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dananickerson82/pseuds/Dananickerson82
Summary: Will's co-worker sets him up on a blind date after his relationship crumbled with Emma
Series: Glee Drabbles [104]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912693
Kudos: 2





	Blind Date

** Will and Santana (old drabble) **

“Come on Will, you need to get back out there,” Jasper said. He was a third year teacher at McKinely. They had gotten along right away and he helped Will with the Glee club.

“I know, but since Emma moved away, I haven’t seen anyone that I could even see myself with.”

“I know this great girl, want me to set something up?” he asked.

Will put his hands over his face but nodded. “Fine,” he said. “Anything has to be better than going home alone every night.”

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Will sat nervously at his table at Breadstix. He was told to meet his date, wearing his sweater vest, at 7:30. It was 7:35 and he was getting nervous. He saw the hostess walk over toward him and gave him a nod. He stood up to see who she was bringing over to his table. He saw some black hair and tan skin before her face was revealed. There was something intensely familiar about the latina’s face. When their eyes met, it clicked.

“Mr. Schue?” she questioned.

“Santana?” he asked in turn.

They just stood there and gave a quick laugh before going in for a hug. “I can’t believe you’re my blind date,” she gushed, pulling away from the hug and smiling at her former Glee teacher.

“I can’t believe you’re being set up on a date,” he said incredulously. “Would you care to sit?” Santana nodded and sat across from him, he took his seat after. “This certainly is a pleasant surprise.”

“I know, I haven’t been out on a date in so long,” she said, relaxing a bit in her chair. “Too damn busy.”

“I figured you’d have guys just hanging off you,” Will admitted, taking a sip of his water.

“Well, that worked through the first two years of community college, but then my Dad died,” she started.

“I’m sorry,” he said.

“Thank you,” she replied. “It was sudden and it turned my life around. I knew I was screwing around too much. So I went into nursing school that fall.”

“You’re a nurse?” he asked, surprised.

“Yeah,” she replied softly, a smile gracing her face. The waitress came over and introduced herself, asking for their drink orders. With two cokes coming up, she left them to their conversation.

“So where do you work at?”

“Down in Wapakoneta,” she replied. “It’s close enough that I can live close by and still see my mom. She’s still pretty messed up about Dad. I’ve been there for three years now.”

“That’s wonderful Santana,” he said sincerely. The waitress brought their drinks and asked for their order. Without even looking at the menu, they were able to order their favorite pasta dishes, having not been to this restaurant in so long.

“Are you still teaching?” she inquired.

“Yeah, Spanish, Glee, and a specialized music class – since they require a performance arts class for graduation now.”

“Sounds like you haven’t changed a bit,” she said, gladness in her voice.

“Yeah, they never change. I don’t think I’ve been on a date in like five years.”

“You’ve got to be kidding me Mr. Schue,” she said. “You do realize that there were many a student that had a crush on you.”

“Well, no one my age ever seemed to. After Miss Pillsbury moved away, there’s been no one,” he said. “And I think you can call me Will; after all, you graduated ten years ago.”

“I think I can try that, Will,” Santana tried out. “You know, you seem pretty cool when you’re not in school, and not rapping.”

“Hey, I thought you guys liked it when I rapped,” he teased.

“Yeah right, we liked you rapping just as much as we liked Rachel getting all the solos.”

“So you secretly did.”

“Maybe just me,” she teased.

Will couldn’t believe it, he was hitting it off with Santana. The very obstinate, loud-mouthed high school kid he taught ten years ago. He would have to thank Jasper for helping them reconnect. They caught up on each other’s lives through dinner and laughed and had a good time. When it came time to leave, after Will paid, he asked her if she drove here.

“I caught a cab actually,” she replied. “I don’t have a car. I take the bus to work or walk to my mom’s.”

“Well, how about I give you a ride home?” he asked, as they walked out of the restaurant.

“I’d like that,” she said gratefully. He offered her his elbow and she giggled, but took it anyway. He led them to his car, a black Camry. This was a far cry from the little blue beater he had when she had still been in school. Once she was safely in the passenger seat, he got into the driver side and drove out of the parking lot.

“So where am I taking you?” he asked.

“Linvillah,” she replied. He just looked at her.

“You’re kidding me.”

“No, why?”

“That’s the complex I live in,” he said. “I’m by the front entrance.”

“I’m back by the lake.”

“How long?”

“About six years.”

“Me too.”

“Okay, this is crazy. How did I not know that I was living right near you?” he chuckled. Will drove his normal route home and drove back to the back of his apartment complex. She pointed out which building was hers.

“Can I walk you up?” he asked.

“Sure,” she replied, slowly getting out of the car.

“I had a really nice time tonight,” Will said as they walked up to her second floor apartment.

“I did too, it was good to see you again.”

“I hope we could get together again,” he said, letting the statement just hang out there.

“I’d like that,” she replied, fishing for her keys in her bag. She held them in her hand for a few moments, jiggling them. If Will didn’t’ think this was a sign that she wanted the kiss, he didn’t know what else there was. He leaned in, allowing her time to back off, but she didn’t. Their lips met in a sweet kiss. This highly unlikely couple seemed to work, in almost every aspect.

“Call me sometime,” she replied, and got out the slip of paper with her phone number on it – the one she had written in the bathroom earlier.

“I definitely will.”

END


End file.
